The Holiday
by pmpatg
Summary: Matthew and Arthur are sick and tired of their lives, and just want a change from what they have. How will fate reunite them and help them? AU, eventual FRuK and USACan, many more pairings to come. Rated T for language and suggested themes.
1. prologue

A man finds a book.

Its cover is full of dust, and much too damaged to read the title, is there ever was any. The aura the book gave seemed somehow familiar to the man

He wondered if he should open it. Maybe it is what hides the answer to all questions, maybe it held a deep dark secret.

Curiosity got the better of the man, and he sat down on the dusty floor and opened the book.

It was clearly handmade, as its letter style showed, and it seemed that it wasn't a diary, but a story.

He started to read the first paragraph with mild curiosity.

_There once was a famous saying, "There are two tragedies in life; not getting what you want, and getting what you want."_

_Sometimes, or maybe all the time, life works in a way that getting what you want is, far from a tragedy, almost something close to a blessing._

_But what about hose who never do get what they want?_

The man laughed darkly at this, wetted his lips, and continued reading, now fully engrossed in the mysterious book.

_This is exactly what this book is about._

_We are what some story writer call "the unloved"._

_We are the fair maidens who fell in love with Romeo, and had to watch him die alongside other._

_We are the ones that had to watch our beauty cry over her beats, and not us._

_We are the ones who need, more than anyone, a chance._

* * *

First off, I don't own Hetalia, nor anything else that is mentioned here. Yes, that includes the English launguage itself.

OK, so this isn't my first story, but it is the first one I post here. I'm kinda scared so support would be nice! This is only the prologue, and I guess it isn't so Hetalia related, but the best is yet to come.

I do hope that at least someone finds entertainment from this =3


	2. chapter one

The man stared at the book. What could have happened to this person, to make him write something like this? If definitely wasn't the usual thing you found everyday, but it didn't seem like something that _should _be found either. Should he stop reading it? Does he really want to know what else this mysterious man had to say?

He looked at the room's door. He could hear the chatter from the floor below. They wouldn't miss him if he was gone for a while.

So he went back to the writing in the mysterious book.

_The story of the unloved is quite interesting, and people should always spend time to investigate about them. But life is so, and persons have explained it in ways that make them seem like they deserved it._

_But this isn't what I should be writing about, nor what I will be writing about any other day._

_This book was made to hold a story._

_A story, a quite true one, about two unloved. Destiny made them meet, and together, they traveled the long and dangerous path to being loved_

_This chapter holds the first step of the path previously mentioned._

**Chapter one. A problem arises.**

*~*~*~*

I looked at the mirror.

Blond hair and blue eyes.

Horrible self esteem.

Works for a newspaper.

Lives on a house much too far away.

There's no questioning it.

This is me.

This is Matthew Williams.

And of course, there's no doubt that this is also the guy who is completely and hopelessly in love with-

"Merry Christmas."

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

I turned around while looking at the ground. last thing I wanted to see right now was those deep red eyes, that blond, almost white hair, and that smug smile which always makes you melt and-

Ok stop. I mustn't be thinking this. Just try to act normal around him, and I'll bore his "awesome self", and he'll be gone soon enough.

"Cerry Mistmas."

And of course, I'm as normal as the word normal itself.

Gilbert chuckled slightly, but didn't move from his spot on the doorway. God, I forgot how beautiful his laugh wa—control yourself, Matt.

"May I ask what are you doing here in your office while there is a party right outside?"

I looked over his shoulder, careful to avoid him. Just like he said, people were laughing and talking cheerfully. Even tough it was still far away, the Christmas cheer was still heavy in the air and spread in the faces of everyone.

"There was something I wanted to work on. There is too much to do, and I didn't finish this yesterday, and even tough it's almost Christmas, we sho-"

"Mattie, you talk way too much."

I closed my mouth, which was still open due to his interruption, and looked at my desk. I hated how he could always do this to me. Then I suddenly remembered something.

If he was already here…

"I-I got you s-something…"I barely whispered, and before he could respond, I looked trough the mess currently called my desk and pulled out a small black box with a white ribbon.

I dare myself to look at his face, expecting to see the smile he always wore and a shout of, "Of course! Since I'm so awesome!"

But when I looked up, I saw surprise and guilt in his eyes.

"Crap. Now I feel awful. I didn't get you anything. I'm such a stupid bastard. I'm so sorry Matti-

"It's alright," I said quickly. "You don't really have to get me anything…"

"But I should."

I looked at the ground again. I could feel my cheeks burning, and I knew that I looked ridiculous.

"Matthew. Come on! Come out for a while and have some drinks! Besides, the boss wants to give some news."

I looked up quickly. Could someone up above be finally taking care of me?

"Katyusha!" I said as I recognized my best friend and office partner. "Sure, I'll be ready in a sec. Just wait for me."

She nodded and went back outside. No doubt to talk to her sister.

I walked towards the exit, and before I was outside completely, I stopped. I stood there, my shoulders bumping with Gilbert's slightly.

"I told you, I don't really need anything for Christmas." I said as I smiled at him, and disappeared in the crowd of people.

Katyusha wasn't really that difficult to fins, due to her 'impressive' development. Men always went for her, and I somehow became her friend since I was the only one who stared at her eyes, and not below.

"Hello." I said warmly.

"May I ask why Gilbert Beilschmidt was in your office? What's the deal with you two anyways?"

I flinched slightly at the tone of her voice. "We dated about two years ago. I found out he was seeing Roderich. And Ludwig. And Elizabeth."

"Bastard," she spat," How could he do that to you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because I'm me, and he knew I would forgive him even if he didn't ask."

"Matthew…" she started, but she was stopped as our boss went up to a small podium.

"Well, first off, Merry Christmas to you all!" he was met with loud cheers from the crowd. "Yes, it's been a very good year for us, and to start off this night, I want our best man to come up here and give us a few words. Come up her, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Small polite clapping was heard. He may be the best for writing, but not with people.

"Well, as our boss said, it's been an awesome year, full of awesome newspapers made by only the most awesome of writers."

Somehow, I could feel his eyes piercing into mine as he said this.

"This year hasn't been the most productive, but it still has been one of the best, and I know that this is because of everyone here that worked like a team. Here's to a New Year of giving people heir news." He raised his glass slightly as some people followed his example and did as well.

"To the Christmas bonus!" he shouted slightly, before droning his drink. Some shouts of cheer and some laughter were heard as everyone drank.

'And now, there's some very special news that I want to tell everyone…"

Now I could feel his eyes burn a hole trough me.

"This is something that will affect many people, and I want everyone to know, and I'll give 'ya a hint. It starts with an "m"."

He really couldn't…he isn't talking about me!? But it must be! I mean, my name starts with an "m".

"Elizabeth, could you please come up here with me?"

Elizabeth? Wasn't that his last girlfriend? What did she have to do with him?

"Bloody bastard. I wonder how many time those two have broken up and gotten back together by now." I heard Katyusha mutter next to me.

"So they're still dating?" I asked, feeling my heart break.

"Depend on what 'awesome boy' here is saying."

I looked at the podium with terror. Right there, there was Gilbert, holding Elizabeth's hand, which glittered in the light. Then I noticed…

She hade a ring on.

"We're getting married"

And that's when all became grey. I couldn't listen to anything around me; people seemed to be moving in slow motion. I could feel the tears falling, and before even Katyusha could look at me, I turned around and ran towards my car.

Everything seemed to change trough the trip to my house. Paris wasn't the same beautiful city I called home anymore. All the light and people were just a blur.

After what seemed like eternity, I finally arrived at my house. My small, but warm, cabin with two floors. I quickly went over to the front door and started to look for the right key, but my tears kept blocking my sight.

When I finally found the right key and could actually hold my hand enough time to open the door, it started to snow. I looked up at the sky. I really did love to see snow. It was so pure and white…just like Gilbert's hair…

Tears started to fall again form my eyes, and I ran inside my house, shutting the door behind me. I was leaning against the wall, sobbing hard. I shouldn't be crying over this. But as I started to fall against the door and down to the floor, I couldn't help but feel so lost. I was just so exhausted, and I just wanted to go to sleep right there. But I couldn't. I f I didn't start a fire in the chimney, or turn on the electric heater, I would die frozen.

But did I really care?

Did I really want to keep on living? Did I really want to spend the rest of my life as miserable as I have been this past four years? Was it really worth it?

I'm tired, and were I am right now is an acceptable place for a nap. Plus, I wouldn't wake up, and I could live on a dream forever…

And with those thoughts, I promptly closed my eyes and felt sleep take over me.

~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes.

I was still home. This was my room. How could this have happened?

I kicked the bedcovers off myself and ran downstairs. Maybe my body was there, and I was just a ghost.

But I didn't find anything.

It was the same as always. Nothing had changed. Al the furniture was present and didn't seem like it was used often, except for my desk, were I kept my computer.

My computer which was on and had a window open.

I sat in the chair in front of the desk and looked around. The window that was open was my inbox, which had two new messages.

This couldn't be right. I never got any messages. Nobody ever remembered me.

But they were there, clear as day. I clicked on the first one with fear, not really sure of what I would find.

It was a note form an unknown source. I opened it up, and read its contents.

_When you have hit the ultimate low, the only logical place to go is up._

_Don't give up yet, my poor unloved._

_You just need to close your eyes, and take a chance._

_You never know what you'll find._

I stared at the note for a few minutes. Who was this, and why did he call me an unloved?

I was too confused to do anything, so I just went to look at the next message.

This was also from a website I had singed up a long time ago. I couldn't believe someone had found me there.

But there it was written, in clear words on my computer screen

_You have a message from Kirkland, Arthur._

_Location: The United States of America_

_Subject:_

_I found your house here, and I was wondering if you were up for the offer of making a house exchange for two weeks._

_Please message me if you agree, or have any questions._

_I really hope you are up for letting us both have this opportunity._

_

* * *

_

Once again, Hetalia is not mine, nor will it evr be on the progress of writing this fic.

I wonder how many people will hate me after this chapter? I mean, i was pretty hars to poor Mattie...

But it was needed to be done!!

Anyways, not much more to say now. Just thanks to all those who reviewed and suscribed to this. I was so nervous about posting this. I'm happy at leats someone likes it ^^ And I'm sorry it came out kinda late. But I was beating myself over writing it. But I just can't help the fact that I am sick right?

Anyways. Reviews make me write a whole chapter in two days. Which is pretty fast on some terms. But really,I have wipped up four chapters and a one-shot because of two reviews once. No kidding. So reviews help lots. even if it's "Poor Mattie TwT" I still like them 8DD

Anyhoo, I'll shut up now *goes into little corner of shame*


	3. chapter two

The man teared his eyes away from the book and looked at the ceiling above him. It was old, full of dust and it looked truly like it had been trough lots.

Just like the person in the book.

Obviously this book would end with a happy ending, but he couldn't help this feeling he got from reading this. He could tell how this person was going to suffer so much, and get almost nothing in return.

"But I'll never know if I just sit here," he thought, and with that he went back to reading the book.

He turned the page around, hoping to see that person's reaction to the letter, but was met instead with the smooth, curly writing again instead of the sharp ones from which the actual story was written on.

_Yes, quite a tragic way for our unloved to start._

_But it's his fate._

_And no matter how much it may hurt him, or anyone, it had to be done._

_But this unloved, well; he's quite a fun one._

_He's one of those rare ones who have to suffer for the sake of the hero._

_Not an enjoyable task at all, I must admit, but this character sure does handle it with tact._

**Chapter two. More problems and hope.**

~*~*~*~

"You ungrateful, lying, dirty, worst excuse for a human being, arse!"

A shirt, some pants, and other clothing flew out the window. Below it, a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes was running around, trying to catch everything that fell from the window.

"Arthur! Please calm down and let me explain!" the man yelled towards the window.

Said person poked his head out the window, holding other clothes in his arms. He seemed to have the same emerald green eyes of the other man, but his hair was blond and it looked unkempt. But what stood out more from him were the grand eyebrows he had, which right now were furrowed together.

"Calm!? I've been calm for four fucking years!" he yelled, as he let go of the clothes.

"And look where that got me! My boyfriend, who is also living with me, cheats on me! So I won't calm down, _Antonio_." he hissed the last part, and disappeared into the room again.

Antonio rubbed his temples slightly, and looked towards the window with exasperation. He tried again to speak, this time with a softer voice. "Arthur, I have already told you lots of times and I will tell you again; I didn't sleep with him! So will you calm down alrea-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Antonio's eyes widened in fear. There, Arthur was holding, in his arms, a bundle of red items.

"I'm kicking you out of my home, Antonio. I've been doing just that for the past ten minutes. And since I'm doing that, here are your tomato sheets, shampoo, briefs, shirt, plush toy, and whatever else you may have with the fruit." And as he listed each thing, he began to throw them all in various directions, enjoying how Antonio immediately dropped everything and began to run around so that his precious tomato merchandise wouldn't touch the floor.

"Now if you would so kindly get the fuck out of my house. That would be nice." said Arthur seriously.

Antonio just stared at Arthur, and shouted out, "So you're not going to believe me? That's why you're so alone Arthur. You never open to anyone, and no one will ever fall in love with you." He started to walk backwards into house's gate." Are you happy now?"

Antonio started to walk outside, but stopped as he felt something cold and smooth in his back. He dared to turn around, and found Arthur there, his bangs covering his eyes, and he was holding a gun.

"Did you just say am I happy?" He looked up at Antonio. His knuckles were starting to become white around the gun, and his eyes screamed of fury. Antonio just smiled smugly, and leaned close to Arthur, his lips just barely brushing over his ears.

"You know Arthur; your eyes are glowing with a fire only you have. That's the reason I started to like you so much. But that fire is never present, so I went out to find something else. That excitement that I know you give, but don't, and hide for a reason."

Arthur could feel the smirk right next to him. He didn't know if to feel mad, or if to feel betrayed. All this time, he was living with someone who only liked him for his **eyes. **He just closed his eyes slowly and began to say:

"Antonio…"

~*~*~*

"Don't leave, you bastard. I have to kill you first."

Arthur opened his eyes and gasped as, instead of finding the identical emerald of Antonio's eyes, he met with rough carpet. He quickly stood up and looked around.

This was his room. The deep red that decorated everything was unmistakable, and he could recognize his laptop anywhere, especially with the Jolly Roger stamp that his brother put on there as a joke. He had tried taking it off, but he hadn't found a way to remove it without damaging his precious laptop, so it had stayed there, and had formed part of Arthur's life.

But this couldn't be right. He was outside, wasn't he? He never remembered falling asleep, and he never remembered turning on his laptop…

"Arthur! Wake up! I know you're sad about Antonio, but we have work to do!" a voice was heard.

So he fell asleep in tears? Arthur sighed, turning his back away from his bed that called out to him, and went to open the door to his room for the familiar voice. He opened the door to find a tall man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, hidden behind glasses, and another man, who looked very much like a child, with short, platinum blond hair and big violet eyes, which almost always had tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Eduard, Raivis. But I had just woken up." He said, rubbing his eye to prove his point. "But just wait a little bit for me and I'll be in the office." He shut the door before they could even respond and went to his laptop, which shined eerily in his dark room. He found his inbox, which was filled to the brim with important, and not so important, messages. He clicked on the first one, and found only a note written.

_As most people would say, "Welcome to the club"._

_It's sad, isn't it?_

_But you have played your part well, and now you get_

Arthur pressed the delete button. He didn't care what he got; nobody was going to trick him like that. He went to the second one, and found the note again.

_My, my, such temper we have._

_But I guess it can't be helped, can it?_

_Anyways, I am just going to say this:_

_Take the chance. You have nothing to lose._

_And I do hope you haven't deleted this again. That would have been a shame._

Arthur scrolled down, waiting for the inevitable scary image, or the request to send this if he didn't want to be cursed. When he found out he had none, he stared at the message. Clearly this was just someone messing with him right? He stayed with that thought in his mind and went to dress in decent clothes.

When he was done, he went out of his room and shut the door slowly. The message was still clear in his mind, and Arthur just couldn't figure out what it meant. He seemed to be so concentrated in the note, he found himself in front of the door to the office in record time, at least for him. Without missing a beat, he opened the door and went inside.

The room was dark, stuffy, and filled with technology everywhere, except for one wall, which was actually a giant screen. Eduard and Raivis were already in front of a computer, watching the results play on a video that was projected onto the screen.

Arthur stood watching the video from his spot in the doorway, but as soon as it ended, he took a step inside the room and said in a loud and commanding voice, "It's too long, and we need to make the date bigger. Maybe a brighter color as well. And that last scene? Cut it out."

Neither of the men seemed surprised at his entering and just made the changes that were ordered. As Eduard typed away at the computer, Raivis turned to look at Arthur.

"Are you sure you're aright? You seemed quite sad, fainting on the driveway like that." He asked.

"Did I faint?" asked Arthur," I didn't even notice. But that's not what we're talking about right now, Raivis. We need to finish this soon."

"Actually," said Eduard, pulling up his glasses, "We're done for now. We just needed you to take a look at it."

"Oh! Well then, how about we go for lunch or something?" asked Arthur, feeling his cheeks color slightly. He wasn't used to treating his co-workers like that, but he didn't want to be alone.

The two brothers looked at each other, then at Arthur. "But we told you we have to go after we were done," said Raivis, "but I guess you didn't hear since you closed your door…"

Arthur bit his lip from inside. He talked with sarcasm dripping from his tongue, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll just spend Christmas alone. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned around and started to walk back to his room, not waiting for the other to respond.

"Arthur," he said softly, "you will end up old and alone forever. But should you really act like that?" He sighed and ran a hand trough his hair and he entered his room again.

"Maybe that note was right," he joked," maybe I should take a chance and go." And with that thought, Arthur opened his laptop and looked trough the internet.

"Now," he said, "what should I look for?" He thought for a few minutes, but didn't think of anything. "Maybe if I open the bloody note again, I'll find something."

He opened the mysterious note again, but didn't find anything different. The same letters, words, and phrases were found in the same order as before.

Disappointed, Arthur deleted the message, and looked trough the rest of his messages. He could only find reminders for meetings, and spam. "Why am I doing this? I'm looking for a sign in my messages!" He deleted the last message he had and leaned back in his seat.

He just sat for some time, thinking about how stupid he had been. He was about to stand up to go, but he heard a soft musical tune from his laptop. He sat back, and found out he had just received a message.

Arthur stared amazed at the message. It contained a variety of pictures of houses, apparently from a house-exchanging site. He started to look trough them, and a particular one grabbed his attention. It was a picture of a small house, and an equally small description of it under the picture.

_Be it you're enjoying a nice cup of coca by the fire when in the harsh European winters, or enjoying the parks nearby on a pleasant summer day. This house, a small drive away from the beautiful city of Paris, is bound to be you best stay._

Arthur sat there, still amazed at what he had found. This couldn't be happening right? This was just a dream. He would wake up, and he would be next to Antonio.

But this was real. He looked trough the message again, and frowned slightly at the mention of Paris. He had never been there, even with how famous it was. Arthur had grown up English, and this wasn't what he preferred as his holiday spot. But this way nobody could know where to find him.

He stared at the message again, and noticed a link at the bottom. He cautiously clicked it, and a small window opened, made for writing a message. He looked around the window, and realized that the message was meant for the owner of the house itself. He held his breath and started to write.

_I found your house here, and I was wondering if you were up for the offer of making a house exchange for two weeks._

_Please message me if you agree, or have any questions._

_I really hope you are up for letting us both have this opportunity._

H e sat back and sent the note, breathing out slowly. He hoped the person could respond quickly.

~*~*~*

Matthew stared at his computer screen.

"Could this really be happening?" he whispered. "Could this really be my chance to escape for some time?"

He clicked the respond button, and a small window opened up. He thought about his words carefully, and started to write.

_Well, I've never done something like that. But it does seem interesting_

Matthew clicked the small send button and waited_._ This was so weird, talking to a total stranger to resolve his problems. Well, he did fall in love for someone like Gilbert, so this was normal for him.

After a while, he heard a small sound from his computer, and words appeared under what he wrote.

_I have never tried it, but I have friends who have. We exchange houses, cars, everything._

Matthew bit his lips to stop himself from grinning and started to write again.

_Well, it seems fine to me. Do you have any problems with it?_

Again, a little tone played from his computer as words appeared on his screen once more.

_I only have one question._

Matthew's eyes grew in size slightly. He quickly began to write.

_Yes? What is it?_

This time, each second that passed. This question could decide how his life was going to change. He had to be careful.

But finally, the now familiar tone played, and words appeared, forming the dreaded question.

_Are there any men in your town?_

After staring some seconds at the screen, Matthew let a mad laughter escape from his lips. He really couldn't believe the question.

He finally let a smile take over his face as he wrote.

_Honestly? None. Even if it is Paris._

He sat back to wait for the other person to respond, but immediately, the tone was heard.

_When can I come?_

Matthew thought about it. Technically, his vacation time had started since the party ended, so he could leave any time. Besides, he didn't think he could handle being in this city much longer.

_Tomorrow too soon?_

He started to plan as he waited for the response. He hoped that person knew how to take care of animals, or else Kumajiro would be a problem for him. And if he was going to leave tomorrow, and he considered his salary, he knew he wasn't going to get the best seats, nor a good plane. But going to America, getting away from his normal life? It was worth it.

_Perfect._

This time, right after that tone rang again; he stood up from his place, and picked up his dog that was sleeping next to the man.

"I can't believe it Kumajiro! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I must be going crazy!"

The dog just opened one sleepy eye, and looked over to the computer screen.

"Right! I need to answer him."

He went to sit down and started to write.

_Alright, so we are set for two weeks of house exchange_

He clicked the send button one last time, and ran over to his room. There, he pulled out and old suitcase and started to fill it with all his clothes. Once done, he ran downstairs and picked up his dog once more.

"This is great Kumajiro! Just treat that person good, alright? I don't want any trouble from you all the way across the country." He said seriously, looking directly to the beady eyes of his dog. He just blinked once and fell asleep on Matthew's arms.

"America," he said, looking outside towards his window, "I hope this will be a good holiday."

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power is not mine. I think that's pretty clear by now...

Alright, we have our two characters, we have our plot all laid out. Now this is where it gets interesting.

I hope you're happy, because I went trough hell to write/post this. Don't believe me? Ask my beta.

Anyways, merry Christmas, happy New Year, and I hope you like this ^^


End file.
